


Get Ugly

by bessy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessy/pseuds/bessy
Summary: *摄影师柚X模特天*极度ooc预警*幸福乡车展第三弹*鬼知道我这个C位经历了啥*关于题目只可意会*第一次和太太们联车有点紧脏zzz





	Get Ugly

任谁都不想在吵架冷战期间的时候接到和恋人有关的工作，更何况还必须乖巧的听从恋人的话按那人的意思摆弄姿势，作为热门杂志公司的模特金博洋在和自家大摄影师羽生结弦在冷战期间的工作还是要以专业的精神来完成的但是完全是一副熟悉的陌生人的氛围，周围心知肚明的同事都睁一只眼闭一只眼的以免惹祸上身

刚走进化妆间的金博洋在想到路过监控前端着冰美式正在看广告商的杂志要求根本没抬眼看自己一眼的羽生结弦，火气又冒了起来弄得口干舌燥的，伸手拿起桌面上工作人员准备的冰可乐打开就往下灌

“行吧，羽生结弦在家你不来哄我就算了在棚里也一句话不说，今天理你我是你大爷！”

易拉罐和桌面碰触的声音在不大不小的化妆间内响起，吓得新来的化妆师差点没拿稳化妆刷，其他人在场的都被吓到停止动作看着平时脾气好笑得傻兮兮的小模特，还好经纪人及时出来解围

“好了好了大家继续工作啊，天天快换衣服吧羽生还等着呢”

听到这个名字不知道是害羞还是赌气，起身取走小助理手中的服装看都没看就冲进更衣间，不到十分钟的时间金博洋就穿着普通的白色衬衫和较为宽松的黑色条纹西裤出来了，还没说一句话呢就被经纪人拖到椅子上坐下示意化妆师开始手头的工作，干模特这一行的没有一个人不保养皮肤的，但金博洋天生皮肤就白皙顺滑五官，只上了个底妆修饰一下眉眼，头发用发胶抓了个比较慵懒的顺毛后被服装师整理之后和经纪人一起走了出来

“羽生，天天好了你看什么时候开始？”

经纪人走到监视器旁和羽生确认拍摄进程，金博洋出来的时候看着背景墙前放着的一张布料材质的绿色单人沙发后就坐上去一边构思着等下要摆的动作一遍俏咪咪的观察着咖啡早已见底的大摄影师，嘴上还不留情的小声地吐槽着

“嘁，平时不喝咖啡的人在这装什么深沉呢”

“啧，宁愿和别人说话都不抬头看我一眼的，合作伙伴都还握一握手嘞”

“嘶，不得不说用了发胶还是可以拿得出手的”

……

似乎是金博洋的眼神太火热了，正谈着话的羽生结弦抬头看了窝在沙发里双腿无意识的翘着二郎腿的的人一眼，紧绷的大腿线条被黑色长裤紧裹着，因为坐姿的原因裤子往上缩了一截露出来好看的脚踝，白嫩嫩的脚踩在黑色的毛绒地毯上形成的反差也让人移不开眼，成三角的姿势也刚好把紧绷的绝对领域的地方大喇喇的呈献给正面的羽生结弦，良好的职业精神让羽生按耐住自己好久没碰金博洋的欲望，低声对经纪人说了一句，就开始了拍摄工作

“天天你准备好了就开始吧”

羽生结弦拿起相机插上记忆卡就对着金博洋随意取了几张后就开始了拍摄工作，金博洋也拿出专业精神开始最大程度的发散自己的魅力

“天天你坐在沙发上试试其他的姿势”

不经意的一句话撩得盯着镜头实际上是盯着羽生结弦一直在看的金博洋红了耳朵，轻甩脑袋让自己集中注意力，早已看透金博洋内心活动的摄影师轻轻勾了勾藏在相机后面的嘴角，目的达到了√

“OK，表情不错，头侧过来一点”

“好的，天天辛苦啦，休息一下吧”

 

羽生结弦将相机放下，随手递给了助手，助手接过相机转身走到电脑边把相片传到电脑里。金博洋看着挽起袖子往洗手间走的羽生结弦没忍住的跟了上去，刚走到门口就被一个熟悉怀抱圈在怀里，金博洋也没挣脱开，已经几天没感受到了实在是太想念这个味道这个胸膛的温度了

“天天，刚刚表现超棒哦”

抬手轻轻的捏了捏恋人的后颈，语气上扬的夸奖着辛苦工作的小孩

“得了吧，今早上不是不理我，看都不看我一眼”

埋在羽生结弦的颈窝闷闷的控诉着不满，金博洋用手轻轻的戳着腰间的软肉

“天天的小表情可爱得让我移不开眼呢”

羽生结弦没有正面去解释这个让人心虚的问题，今天的确在金博洋一个人别扭的时候光明正大的观看了整个过程，闹情绪的小孩实在是太可爱了也的确不理他也算是羽生结弦的恶趣味吧，哼哼唧唧的把羽生结弦搂得更紧的金博洋似乎也不管今天早上自己是说过了什么只是在贪恋现在这一刻的温暖，羽生结弦看着金博洋的脖颈线条诱惑着自己不由得想到早上抬眼看到的那让人下腹一紧的画面，早上穿着一身白衣黑裤的小孩可能被服装师摸来摸去的弄着造型就没来由的生气，抬手轻轻摩挲着光洁的皮肤，喉结动了动，把人拉起来就是一个深吻

 

羽生结弦轻轻舔舐着只有薄薄一层草莓味润唇膏的唇，伸出舌头撬开牙关舔舐着口腔的软肉，找到怯生生的舌头吮吸，回过神来金博洋也搂着恋人的肩膀回应，光是接吻都能让金博洋软了腿，可想而知是有多么想恋面前的这个人

两个人吻到忘情，羽生结弦一只手顺着衬衫皱褶往下滑，火热的手指隔着布料，惹得怀里的人一阵轻颤，手覆上圆润挺翘的臀部变着法的揉搓

“别.....别.....等下还要工作呢”

在羽生结弦偏头轻咬上脖子的时候，湿润酥麻的触感让金博洋回过神来，颤颤巍巍的推开了胡作非为的脑袋躲避着那人的啃咬，羽生结弦覆在屁股上的手向前摸去，隔着西装裤抚摸着金博洋已经饥渴挺立的一包

“天天是有多想我......恩？”

理智告诉羽生结弦待会工作结束才能好好品尝眼前散发着诱人气息的甜品，细密的吻从精致的锁骨一路吻上脸颊再到已经小孩红到爆炸的耳垂，舌头舔舐着小巧的耳洞

 

“别揉.....等下...等下拍出来的东西就不能发行了”

 

“天天那样的表情我可舍不得让别人看到”

 

羽生结弦的手拉开西装裤链隔着内裤从根部开始向上撸动，金博洋小巧而脆弱的性器被恋人握在手上，本来就被挑起的情欲更加浓烈，推着羽生结弦胸膛的手半推半就的使不上任何力气

“你......你真要做吗......等下...... 唔！”

“先让天天舒服一下，拍摄完可要好好补偿我哦”

羽生结弦坏心的用手指戳着内裤上已经湿了一小块的地方，又压又戳，看着金博洋的脸颊从带妆的白皙到泛着淡淡的薄红，被刺激的咬着嘴唇，仔细看的话还能看到带着微微的颤抖，眼睛带着雾气的望向自己，没忍住的收紧了手臂再一次的深吻，舔舐口腔内壁软肉，吸吮着滑腻腻的舌头，小小的洗手间气氛异常旖旎

“帮我.....结弦....哈.....我....伸....伸进去”

羽生结弦把手伸到金博洋背后把西装裤和内裤一同扒到腿弯处，起身时还不忘轻轻的揉一揉着后面收缩着的穴口，一下激得人儿紧紧夹着手指不能动，轻轻拍了一下屁股示意放松，得到安抚的金博洋放松了臀瓣

羽生结弦站起身来又是一阵索吻，手下也不停的撸动着性器，修剪干净的指甲滑过金博洋的冠状沟后便滑到囊袋处玩弄

“唔.....哈.....结弦......我想要你”

 

被刺激的双腿发颤的金博洋不得不抱紧恋人，双唇被堵住下身被坏心的玩弄，快感从脚趾上升到大脑的神经末梢，双腿已经止不住的发抖，内心深处充满了四个字，我想要他

“不行哦，天天等下还要工作”

 

羽生结弦抱着金博洋换了个位置让金博洋靠在洗手台的边缘，金博洋放开环着脖子的双手，支撑在台子上，胸膛随着喘息一上一下的诱惑着羽生结弦，一只手还在尽心尽力的照顾着吐着星星点点白浊的性器，另一只手忍着想要撕破衬衫的欲望，隔着白色的衬衫揉搓着挺立在那里乳尖，明明金博洋的敏感点不在这但是在双重刺激下向后仰着脖子，露出好看的脖颈线条，咬着嘴唇细碎脆弱的声音从鼻腔和喉咙中挤出来

“唔.....哈....结弦你摸摸它....我要射了....哈啊”

 

羽生结弦手中的小家伙跳了跳，顶端的白浊随着撸动越来越多，便加快速度的从根部抚弄到头部，还变本加厉的刺激着冠状沟，金博洋本来弓着的身子更加弯曲，脑袋也抵上了洗手台上的镜子，脑袋上的细密薄汗让顺毛变得一缕一缕的贴在额头上

“嘶哈....好...好舒服......啊.....要射了...哈啊”

 

金博洋翘起的屁股无意识的向上顶了顶，羽生结弦加快速度，让小孩就着这个姿势射了出来，浊液全数滴在了小腹上，射完了的小孩瘫软的靠在镜子上，嘴巴微微张着喘息，羽生结弦在一旁抽出几张卫生纸帮金博洋擦干净后一把把小孩拉下来穿好裤子

从欲望中抽离出来的金博洋看着眼前人忍得原本流汗就比自己厉害，汗就顺着额头往下轻巧的挂在卷翘的睫毛上，行动总比思想快的吻上了那滴汗水，手不受控制的也往男人身下探去，羽生结弦快一步的抓住金博洋的手腕拉起来在唇边咬了一口

 

“好了天天你在继续的话，我不保证工作还能继续哦”

 

“行吧，那你自己弄，我要去补妆了”

 

用力的收回被钳住的手，嘴巴一撇就推开男人跑了出去

 

羽生结弦一个没绷住的笑出声，看着小孩还没有得到满足的别扭的表情就想着要尽快收工把小孩拆吃入腹，打开水龙头洗了一把脸之后，抬头就被一把纸巾糊住了视线

 

“你别忍那么辛苦，我等下会尽快完成工作的”

羽生结弦抬手抓下纸巾，手指和手指相碰，那人便快速收回手指就往外跑，取下纸巾的羽生结弦就看到金博洋冒冒失失的背影

 

“天天结束后你就跑不快了”

 

羽生结弦在洗手间快速整理了之后走回监控器前坐下，一秒切换成工作状态，补好妆的小孩也坐上了沙发开始下一轮的拍摄，因为设定的原因所以金博洋需要一直围绕着沙发进行，要么站着要么趴着，要么全数窝在沙发上

 

金博洋看着羽生结弦根本没有因为被情欲影响的样子，而自己却很没出息的挑起了情欲，不自觉的盯着镜头的眼神从一开始的不掺任何情绪到现在看着镜头都带着丝丝怨念羽生结弦透过镜头看到恋人下垂的puppy eyes怨念的盯着自己，抖s的勾了勾嘴角，加快了拍摄进度

“这个姿势不错.....对.....把脚搭在沙发扶手上”

金博洋双脚搭在一边的左边的沙发扶手上，背靠在右边，低头装作解左手的领带，听到快门声，金博洋调皮的想着为什么就不能诱惑一下这个装作若无其事的大尾巴狼呢，于是盘着腿坐正身子，悄悄的把衣领的扣子解开了两颗，露出了刚刚被吸吮过后微微泛着嫩红的纤细精致的锁骨，身子微微前倾，双手撑在盘腿的空隙中，眼神略微迷离的抬头盯着镜头

 

镜头后的羽生结弦看着锁骨和敞开的衣领小腹一紧，口干舌燥的放下相机换了个记忆卡后，按耐住性子继续拍摄进度

看到大摄影师的脸上终于有了其他表情的金博洋更加大胆的做着隐晦的姿势，不是打开双腿就是挽起袖口露出光洁纤细的手腕，要多诱惑有多诱惑，大有不让杂志发行的趋势

期间羽生没忍住的叫了暂停后在让助手在棚内的小冰箱里拿了一罐冰的可乐，看着沙发上玩累了正在补妆的小孩一眼，心里早已经记下刚刚金博洋的各种姿势，拍摄结束他要让小孩一一在做一遍，金博洋感受到羽生结弦炙热的眼神，头转了转朝着羽生结弦的方向，比另一个耶的手势露出了虎牙，顺带给了一个wink，做完笑嘻嘻的转过头乖巧的让化妆师姐姐补妆

补好妆后又是一顿高强度的工作，直到傍晚时分拍摄结束，羽生结弦以明天还要拍摄为理由让工作人员把东西就这样放着就可以下班了，金博洋坐在沙发上晃着脚歪着头听着经纪人碎碎念着明天的工作行程安排，经纪人看着明显没在听他讲话的金博洋，顺着金博洋的眼光可以看到和助手在讨论明天工作要带的相机和设备的羽生结弦后，给金博洋留下一句到时候把明天的行程安排发到手机上记得看就带着团队走了

 

等棚内除了一些冰冷的机械设备以外只剩下两个人后，羽生结弦走到金博洋面前单膝跪，抬手轻揉着顺毛，低沉着声音问道

“累吗？天天”

“你少给我来这套，我说累，你会不做吗？”

金博洋一把揽过眼前人的脖子索吻，羽生结弦的手顺势滑倒金博洋的脖颈处让小孩和自己贴得更紧密，两唇相依，羽生结弦轻咬着小孩的唇瓣后便伸出舌头反复舔舐着，手也不受控制的滑进衬衫里摩挲着腰间的软肉，腰部是金博洋的敏感点，刚认识的时候搂一搂小孩都会扭着腰躲来躲去的两人在一起时间久了这个点便成了情事中必不可少的催情点，舌头伸进嘴里舔舐牙关，两侧的内壁软肉，金博洋主动的伸舌头找到羽生结弦的舌头吮吸起来，支离破碎的呜咽声从喉咙里发出来

“唔.......结弦.....结弦换我帮你.....哈啊别吸！”

羽生结弦的手从腰部游走至乳尖，轻轻的挑逗着颤抖挺立的红豆，用力的拉扯后放在指缝间揉搓，羽生结弦歪过头隔着白色衬衫咬上了另一颗没要抚摸到的乳首，粗糙的材质被津液弄的湿漉漉的贴在乳珠上惹得金博洋无意识的挺着胸脯往羽生结弦嘴上凑，被轻咬了一下立马回过神来，应该要让恋人舒服，便仰着脖子颤颤巍巍的说出这句话，羽生听到后大力的吸了一口红肿的乳尖后便被金博洋拉起来推坐在沙发上，随后金博洋便跨坐在了羽生结弦的大腿上，伏在耳边灼热的的呼吸全数喷在羽生结弦耳畔

 

“这是奖励哦～”

 

金博洋歪过头一口咬上羽生结弦的喉结啃咬着，羽生结弦被小孩动作吓一跳猛的咽了咽唾液，却被金博洋揽住脖子往沙发椅背靠过去，金博洋的腰塌陷下去紧紧贴着羽生结弦，屁股隔着裤子模仿着性事磨蹭着，小孩难得的主动让羽生结弦愣了愣随即两只手便拉开裤链伸进金博洋背部和裤腰里摩挲着光洁滑嫩的背部和正在努力讨好自己的小屁股

 

“哈.....你别扯啊....啊哈.....”

“可是我也想天天舒服啊”

“恩哈......别哈”

 

被屁股后面的手再一次挑起情欲的金博洋，脑子里只有一个想法，要让一直在情事中是个好好先生的羽生结弦舒服一次，但是自己却很可耻的在一次硬了起来，屁股被那人的手揉搓着似乎后穴也在一张一合的期待着，金博洋在羽生结弦的天鹅颈周围慢慢吻了一圈就往下吻去，吻过精致的锁骨留恋的咬了一口后，用手指挑开规矩的衬衫扣子，手指快一步的顺着腹肌线条握住了羽生结弦已经鼓起来的一包

“嘶......天天把裤子解开”

 

从羽生结弦腿上下来单膝跪在面前把裤链拉开把裤子褪了一点后随意撸了撸，随即羽生结弦便感觉到温润潮湿的口腔包裹着自己火热的性器吞吐着，舌尖在顶端轻轻卷了一下便滑到最为敏感的冠状沟舔舐，一只手固定着柱身上下蠕动着，另一只手揉搓刺激着囊袋，羽生结弦一下觉得脑子里炸出了烟花，额头上的汗顺着仰着的下巴滴下，没有了衬衫的阻碍和腹肌上薄薄的汗液互相融合，不禁想到以前在床上都是自己想尽办法让小孩舒服帮小孩口，没有一次经验的小孩今天却如此娴熟，不自觉的打开双腿，轻轻的揉了揉腿间毛绒绒努力吞咽的脑袋，示意让金博洋更加贴近自己

 

“天天.....哈....嘴张大一点...”

“唔.....太大了....你让我慢慢适应”

金博洋扶着粗大的性器，舌头卷着柱身慢慢的往口腔里送，奈何尺寸的原因涨得口腔酸疼，生理泪水挂在卷翘的睫毛上，吐出性器抬头看了羽生结弦一样，带着雾气的双眼和发红的眼角好嘞带着嗔怪的都在抗议着，羽生结弦怜爱的伸手揉了揉金博洋的脸颊，但是心里面却还是希望小妖精能继续

“可是我很想要天天的奖励啊”

躲开乱揉的手装作凶狠的咬了咬业界名贵的摄影师的手指，按照羽生结弦的指示再次包裹住柱身，，嘴巴张到最大吞咽柱身，都能清晰地感觉到柱身的青筋在火热的跳动，金博洋等适应了巨大之后慢慢的动了起来，好几下顶端顶到了上颚的软肉，羽生结弦忍住了按着金博洋脑袋就来个深喉的冲动

“呃哈.....天天...快点......动一动”

金博洋加快了吞吐的速度，固定柱身的手慢慢的伸向囊袋揉圆按扁，羽生结弦忍不住的轻轻动着腰身，盯得金博洋不得不扶着羽生结弦的大腿慢慢的收紧却没有一丝逃脱的痕迹，金博洋收不住的小虎牙随着滑动也带来的微微痛感和快感融为一体逼得羽生结弦更加快速的耸动腰身，一下一下的朝着喉咙进攻

 

“唔......慢....慢一点”

 

紧致感让羽生结弦顾不上恋人的感受，用脚固定住金博洋的身体不让人掉下去的同时用手按着头部在口腔里抽插，金博洋不得不支撑死命抵着腿承受着，几下之后感觉到嘴巴里的性器跳了跳，羽生结弦及时的把性器从嘴里取出来，随意的撸了几下，白色浊液射出星星点点的挂在金博洋脸上，还有几滴顺着和自己不一样的线条分明的下巴滴在了敞开两颗扣子的精致的锁骨上

 

金博洋无意识的伸出舌头舔了一下嘴边的浊液，呆滞乖巧的表情做出和表面不符的动作，无意识的举动在羽生结弦眼里更加的诱惑，急不可耐的起身把金博洋拉起来就是一个深吻，不像之前的温柔，这个吻更带着着被情欲控制的热烈

 

舔舐掉脸上的浊液，吻至脖颈，轻咬锁骨，褪下衬衫和裤子只留下一条内裤，把面对面的金博洋转了个面，羽生结弦把人压在沙发背上，细密的吻落在脖子上没有吸吮就只有舔舐，一只手手向前玩弄着小孩的性器，金博洋趴着椅背上承受着后方的猛烈攻势

“啊.....哈......别啊...”

比衬衫还要粗糙的沙发材质碾压着挺立的乳首，身后的人隔着内裤不断的磨蹭着后穴，被蹭到头皮发麻的金博洋耳垂被人恶劣衔住吸吮舔舐着耳洞，内裤被单手脱下，羽生结弦在尾椎骨的位置打了几圈后划到穴口周围按压着褶皱，时不时的浅浅的刺一下穴口，被三处地方折磨得快疯掉的金博洋把羽生结弦的手含在口中，悉数浸湿

 

羽生结弦轻咬了一下耳垂，修剪干净的指甲轻轻扣弄着金博洋冒着浊液的顶端，刺激的手里的小家伙一跳一跳的吐得更多，在嘴巴里的手指不停的搅动着粉嫩的舌头，来不及咽下的唾液随着打开的嘴落下

 

“哈.....啊.....结弦....结弦我想要.....要你”

 

“天天不要急我先帮你扩张一下”

 

“啊……哈啊啊…你动动”

 

抽出两根手指伸向后面的穴口，揉了揉褶皱后噗呲一声刺入了穴道，紧致的触感挤压着手指指节，不断进入的手指按压着敏感的肠肉，模仿着性爱的动作抽插着

 

“唔.......哈啊....羽生”

 

金博洋撑不住地把上半身的重量压在椅背上，下半身翘起好让羽生结弦的手指更顺利的进入，羽生结弦的手指碰到了前列腺，忍不住用指腹轻轻刮着肠肉和前列腺前段，每动一下都能听到恋人变调的呻吟

 

前段被握住的性器跟着后穴的节奏一起撸动，快感金博洋头皮发麻，压在沙发上的手指关节发着白色，感受着指节不断的在体内按压自己的肠壁，时不时扫过体内的敏感点，让下陷的腰身更加下沉，转头看见大汗淋漓的恋人耐着性子帮自己扩张不舍的金博洋用力夹紧了穴道，还带着喘息颤巍巍的说

 

“哈啊.....羽生....别刮...哈..…我可以了你…进来”

 

听到这话的羽生结弦把小孩整个人压进沙发深处，随意撸了一把后扶着吐着白浊的粗大在穴口磨了磨，金博洋等不急的扭着小屁股想要靠扭动结束这场折磨，纤细修长的手指掐着金博洋下陷的腰身操了进去，紧致的穴肉包裹着柱身，被异物进入的穴肉下意识的绷紧，粗重着呼吸紧箍人腰胯，汗水顺着绷紧的肌肉线条滑下，滴落在金博洋的背上

“啊啊啊！结弦.......你......你动动啊！别停！”

得带允许的羽生结弦不再给人反应的时间，只是略略抽出性器便又重重撞击顶入，被性器操弄的后穴不停吞吐着自己所有的欲望，每一次都顶着前列腺上，金博洋被顶到腿软无力的像羽生怀里靠去，嘴里无意识的发出声音

“啊啊啊太.....太深了..结....结弦...哈..嗯啊！”

“天天，太紧了”

紧致的肠肉贪婪的吸着阴茎，被顶到呜咽的金博洋能清楚的感觉到柱身的青筋在身体里操弄着，羽生用力的撞击和金博洋无意识的向后退都使阴茎顶得更深，粗糙的沙发布料摩擦着乳首和跪着的膝盖让娇嫩的皮肤着火一般染上嫩嫩的红色，疼痛感融合快感刺激着抽动的两人

 

“哈啊啊啊……结弦啊哈……慢点”

换成九浅一深的抽插，羽生结弦的手攀上小孩的乳尖搓捻，用指甲轻刮时不时的拉扯，金博洋觉得自己要被这个节奏逼疯，不自觉的扭动着屁股迎合着羽生结弦的撞击，毫无保留的把白嫩的胸膛展露给恋人

 

“哈啊……不行呃哈……你快点……受不了了”

 

“天天到底是要我怎么操你啊”

 

“啊你……哈啊……操我……就好哈啊啊啊”

 

羽生结弦用力扯了几下发红的乳尖之后几乎将阴茎退出穴口又再次发狠的一插到底，肠壁很清晰的感受到突出的青筋和次次顶上的前列腺，支离破碎的呻吟从金博洋的口中流出，

“唔……你就会啊……哈……欺负我”

 

“天天那么可爱让我忍不住啊”

 

安抚的吻上圆润的肩头，羽生结弦把人翻了一个面后让人儿把两只脚抬起来搭在沙发扶手上呈M字，很清楚的可以看到刚刚被抽插得厉害的后穴一张一合的邀请品尝，羽生结弦握着性器再一次的插进穴口，因为姿势的原因每一下都进入到最深处，用力的撞击着似乎要把囊袋给操进去，刺激的金博洋大脑皮层只剩下羽生结弦这个名字，更加塌陷腰身去迎合撞击

“啊哈……结弦……太深了……唔哈”

 

发颤的圈住羽生结弦的脖子索吻，啃咬着汗流不止的脖颈和喉结，背部被羽生结弦小心的搂着不让其被磨蹭的凶狠

“唔......我不行了哈啊……结弦....要坏了....哈啊”

被体内火热的性器顶到说不出连续的一句话，金博洋只能圈住羽生结弦的脖子在耳边轻声低吟，羽生结弦发狠的擦过敏感点朝最深处的撞去，金博洋死死的抱着羽生结弦的脖子嘴唇时不时擦过眼皮，被湿漉漉的眼睫毛搔得心头痒痒的

“哈......恩.....结弦.....要.....要射了”

羽生结弦一手钳住腰身一手从根部开始向上玩弄性器，堵塞住射过一次却还颤颤巍巍的吐着浊液的顶端，逼得身下人直扭腰

“天天等我....等我一起”

快速的发狠的抽插几遍之后，羽生结弦用手钳制住金博洋的胯骨，把性器嵌在穴道内，精液射出之后放开堵着的拇指后金博洋也跟着释放了，一下一下的喷在两人的交合处和羽生线条分明的腹肌上

低头怜爱的吻了吻张着嘴喘息的小虎牙，金博洋无意识的回应着恋人的吻，还没有退出去的性器在后穴动了动，被堵住嘴的金博洋只能哼哼唧唧的用手拍打着羽生结弦的背部无声的抗议着

吻够了羽生便退了出来在监视器前抽了几张纸巾擦拭干净小腹上和穴口周围多余的浊液，其余的拍了拍金博洋的屁股示意夹紧回去再清理，帮自己和小孩套上了衣服后，回头看了一下周围冰冷的摄影器材忍不住想逗一下小孩

“天天告诉你个秘密哦”

“什么啊是你游戏又通过哪一关了吗？”

“不是哦，而是我真的必须要收藏了天天的录像哦”

“你疯了？？”

原本懒得动手指等着羽生结弦清理的金博洋立马从沙发上弹了起来，张望着周围找着亮着红色工作灯的机器，环顾四周却没有一台正在工作的设备，回头发现一旁的羽生结弦捂着嘴笑得一脸褶子，后穴夹紧也不能伸脚去踢人，只能拉着那人的袖子把人拉近，咬了一口羽生结弦的肉下巴后闷在颈窝

 

“虽然没有录像，but because of you I've get ugly”


End file.
